<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions - Royal Consort Kwon's Quarters by faustianpixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476772">First Impressions - Royal Consort Kwon's Quarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie'>faustianpixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Confidante Jun, Confidante Minghao, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Courtier Jeonghan, First Meetings, King Woozi, M/M, Philosophy, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Royal Quarters, Spy DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahem.” Minghao coughed. Seokmin restrained his eyes on him and bowed lightly.<br/>“I am Lee Seokmin. I’ve been-”<br/>“Put on babysitter duty for us and also a messenger for Seungcheol-ssi.”<br/>Seokmin gaped. Had Soonyoung been that illogical as to inform his friends of the possible threat?<br/>“Don’t put it that crudely Myungho.” A second voice said.<br/>That marked the entrance of a plainly dressed man. That implied he was Jun. But where was the Prince?</p><p> </p><p>CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (12/53 - Past):<br/>Assassin Hoshi is none other than the Royal Consort Kwon. Prime Minister Seungcheol has blackmailed him to come work for him and therefore the King Woozi. His leverage? his identity and the persecution of the ones he loved, including Seungcheol's own husband Jeonghan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impressions - Royal Consort Kwon's Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNN<br/>I am really thankful to everybody here T_T I have finished the 23rd piece in this series so rest assured for the time being I intend o complete it as quickly as I can. :)<br/>THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seokmin knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was annoyance laced in those three words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Seokmin. I am-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors were violently pushed open. Seokmin took a step back. He had been assigned the job by Seungcheol-hyung with a very low threat assessment. So he hadn’t expected anger on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who opened the door was of a nimble figure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minghao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His briefing supplied helpfully. It was a good thing he had listened carefully to Seungcheol (unlike Mingyu). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dokyeom nodded. It was odd that Hoshi would not come to greet him, but maybe he was inside. Finally he had a look inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sparsely decorated. And was of a different layout than what was the standard for most harem quarters. The central courtyard was surprisingly sealed. The rooms to the left seemed accessible only through circling the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d have to map it again. What a pain...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled through the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to enter?” The man called flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already the first person he saw and the resistance to his presence was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and stepped into the quaint place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pastel theme to the entire complex. Neutral colored walls and pastel shades. Mostly green. There was something about the set of colours that soothed him. The mats, curtains and linen in this room were a little brighter however. Maybe this was a sitting room and needed to be more brightly decorated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joshua-ssi keeps telling me that the person’s room can tell a lot about them. Maybe he is that plain unless he needs to be flamboyant...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A second perusal brought him to focus on the small shrine for loved ones at the corner of the sitting room they were in. And there seemed to be a constant incense burning. Its aroma was swirling around the room and had been wafting out when he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ahem.” Minghao coughed. Seokmin restrained his eyes on him and bowed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Lee Seokmin. I’ve been-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put on babysitter duty for us and also a messenger for Seungcheol-ssi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin gaped. Had Soonyoung been that illogical as to inform his friends of the possible threat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put it that crudely Myungho.” A second voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That marked the entrance of a plainly dressed man. That implied he was Jun. But where was the Prince?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung isn’t here.” Myungho said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin was impressed. He had tried to be discreet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask why he isn’t here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin had heard that he went out very rarely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sulking somewhere in the city. Wounded pride. And facing reality that he’s a prisoner again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin winced. He couldn’t even begin to think about how it was to be like that. He had taken this job voluntarily after becoming great friends with Mingyu and Wonwoo. Even today, they go on missions together. It was a great service to his country. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But why would a Royal Consort be averse to such a prestigious position? Was it because he was foreign?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had called Hoshi the wind...maybe trapping him would be impossible. In that way, Seungcheol was a genius. He knew it would be impossible to trap wind and thus channeled it into his flute. It played a favorable tune and could be free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue with your introduction. The faster we get it over with the faster we can show you the quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin nodded and smiled slightly. They were tolerating him. So he supposed he would as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Seokmin. My title is Dokyeom. But I use it only for missions. I work under Jeonghan-hyung, but as a favor, I am helping Seungcheol-hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favor? Or blackmail?” Jun snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid I don’t follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hyung asked if you are here because you were blackmailed also.” Minghao drawled as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin frowned. He hadn’t been coerced. Besides, Seungcheol wouldn’t do that without reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know Jeonghan-hyung doesn’t know right?” Minghao informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was news. The husbands often kept each other in the loop. Talking to one meant talking to the other. The pair and Joshua were almost of mind. To think Seungcheol would do this would unthinkable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he would have done it without reason.”  Dokyeom had to word it carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun saw through it and sighed. “Don’t try to inflame him Minghao. Whether he is an ally or not, he won’t be of use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao shrugged. “Worth the pain if we can ruin a night’s sleep for Seungcheol-ssi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-ssi has the interests of the state at heart. First and foremost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he just happened to hold the Assassin Hoshi hostage without telling their top spy. Definitely transparent.” The sarcasm dripping from Minghao’s voice along with the bite of the words was unsettling. Would he have to listen to such rhetoric his entire time in service?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s words stopped their argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as we are concerned you are neither an ally nor a friend. Do your duties and spend the least time here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rude</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is very harsh Jun-ssi. We all are on the same boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what boat is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dokyeom smiled. “One headed for a storm if the King found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two people in the room stiffened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us tour the complex then. As a trial, you will be in charge of the jewelry and clothing of the Consort.” Jun said flatly. Clearly what Seokmin had said had brought them back the reality of the situation they were in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun beckoned him to a room to the right. It was clearly a bedroom. There was a rather simple bed under a canopy and the walls were lined with royal blue and pastel green furnishings. An ornate desk in the corner was the only item that seemed to contain gold or anything precious. One wall was collapsible for the front yards pool. The opposite seemed collapsible as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that wall lead to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business.” Minghao said smiling back widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Seokmin could fully process his emotions at the statement, Jun spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the courtyard. It has been converted into a pool we use regularly. No one can enter without permission however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does one obtain that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun pondered. “Be a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin frowned. “I thought we were going to be Jun-ssi. Considering I will be in your care and we have our duties to do together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun shook his head. “Allies Seokmin-ssi. There is a huge difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin frowned. Minghao however beckoned him to the gilded desk at the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your first duty. Get all the jewelry out of the silver box during the morning and the gold one at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin saw the distinct lack of jewelry. Was there nothing else? The women of the harem had full rooms of perfumes and jewelry. Yet this Consort had just a small desk that housed two boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung-ah vowed to not wear jewelry not gifted by family. And no one has gifted him in long. What you see here is his mother's jewelry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. And why are we taking them out twice a day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wear it. We have a ritual while adorning it on us. Especially the helix rings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin absorbed the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless, even makeup and perfume. This is the bare minimum! The Crown Prince should have more than this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao smirked. “Our prince prefers to spend his money on weaponry rather than finery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he moved back to the sitting room. Before Jun could follow, Seokmin called him. He turned back, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said we were allies. I say we were friends. What is the difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allies only have common interests Seokmin-ssi. No one wants the boat to collapse. If it does, we split. But friends are bound by love. If the boat collapsed, they’d drown with them or stake their lives to bring them back to shore. We aren’t there now, and it is yet to be seen whether we will ever be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin couldn’t help but give his first genuine smile since entering. “Then I shall work to the day we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~From the Private Account of the Confidante, Lee Seokmin, Dokyeom~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR<br/>I am happy with this one actually. I tried to tell a persons character and what they hold dear to them with the absence of the character themselves. It's rather tricky, but you learn a lot about their attachments and loyalties.<br/>I hope it was good and that you join in next time. :'')<br/><br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW<br/><br/>PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T<br/>THANK YOUUUU<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE<br/>@Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>